The Scarlet Crusade
The Scarlet Crusade is an organisation formed to cleanse Lordaeron from all Undead infestation of Lordaeron and take Lordaeron for them, as it originaly was.The Scarlet Crusade was formed at the end of the Third Great War, by the survivors of the Knights of the Silver Hand, whom have been almost exterminated in the Third War and the Scourge invasion of Lordaeron. History The Third War: Aftermath After the Third War, the humans of Lordaeron were either dead or in Theramore Isle, lead by Admiral Proudmore and his daughter, Jaina Proudmore. There were others, of course, others who wished to fight the Undeads untill they had their last, dying breath. Alexandros Mograine, a former member of the Silver Hand held a meeting in the small town of Southshore, with his assistant, Fairbanks, whom was also his trusted friend. General Abbendis and his daughter showed up, along with Arcanist Doan and Tirion Fordring. During their stay at Southshore, they talked about a weapon that could defeat the Scourge...but they needed numbers... Saidan Dathrohan, a respected member of the Silver Hand, joined the meeting, later, walking in the inn wearing a red armor with a red Lordaeron insignia on his tabard. He explained it was to show gratitude for those who died before, protecting their country. Saidan Dathrohan would offer his support and troops, as Tirion Fordring would support with Hearthglen, while Alexandros Mograine and his assistant, Fairbanks, went to Ironforge in order to forge the weapon http://images.wikia.com/chronicleofazeroth/images/d/d6/Scarlets.pngAdded by Kairac112against the Scourge. The trip to Ironforge took two weeks, there and back to Hearthglen, time in which the new organisation did not sleep. Men and women alike from Lordaeron would show up at Hearthglen every day with a will to fight the Undead as never seen before. In just two weeks, the Crusade would have gathered 2000 men ready for battle. Once Mograine was back with his new blade, the Ashbringer, the Scarlet Crusade was ready for it's first assault. Their target was the Monastery in Tirisfal Glades, which held many books of guidance through the Light, and would probably be a threat to the undead. It is there where the Scarlet Crusade found about the existance of the Forsaken and the banshee queen, Sylvanas. With the Ashbringer on their side, the Scarlet Crusade had no trouble in taking the Monastery, as it was almost empty, other than a troll... The troll wasn't there to fight... He hid there during the Scourge invasion and stumbled upon the books of the Silver Hand, and since then he learned to control and use the Light. It was the first troll to use the Light, and Alexandros Mograine let him live. Now, the Scarlet Crusade had about 5000 men. More and more people would join daily, hearing of the Ashbringer and it's amazing power of turning undead into...ash...People began to have a new hope, hope that Lordaeron would, again, be in human hands. The next assault would be on the great city of Stratholme, which was still burning ever since Arthas Menethil, prince of Lordaeron at that time, burned it to make sure the Plague of Undeath wouldn't spread any further. With the Ashbringer on their side, the Scarlet Crusaders would only need a small group to infiltrate and take out Stratholme. It was a well-planned assault, but they missed one detail.During their assault on Stratholme, while everyone was fighting the undead as much as they could, Saidan Dathrohan, now called Grand Crusader Saidan Dathrohan, would trip and fall into the old Silver Hand bastion of Stratholme. There, a shadowy figure, a demon with wings and fog at his command, was waiting for someone to release him. The demon had revealed his name was Balnazzar and since that moment forth ... he was the Grand Crusader of the Scarlet Crusade. http://images.wikia.com/chronicleofazeroth/images/a/a3/Zach_ashbringer-review.jpgAlexandros Mograine, the AshbringerAdded by Kairac112Death of Mograine Leaving Stratholme alive, the Scarlet Crusaders had failed to take it back. They returned to the port-city of Tyr's Hand, which was once one of the best trading cities of Lordaeron, since it was exactly at the half-way to Quel'Thalas. There, they planned their next move, while the Grand Crusader was making his own plans. The Grand Crusader would tell Mograine that his youngest son, Darion Mograine, would go into battle with the Undead. Mograine, hearing of this, took his trusted advisor, even though warned not to go, and went after Darion, his youngest and beloved son. Fighting houndreds of the undeads, and not finding Darion, he got exhausted... Fairbanks was beaten up to death, but left alive, for some reason. It seemed that the Lich's, Kel'Thuzad's target was just Mograine, and did not include Fairbanks in his plans. Alexandros Mograine, Highlord of Lordaeron, member of the Silver Hand and Commander of the Scarlet Crusade had died that die. The Ashbringer was gone.Now, the Scarlet Crusade had no chance of taking Lordaeron back into their hands... Something unexpected happened, though. Fairbanks survived. He returned to Tyr's Hand only to bring the ill news and tell everyone that Renault Mograine, Alexandros' oldest son was working with Saidan Dathrohan all the time to kill his father...Fairbanks was executed by the Scarlet Crusade, thinking he is corrupted and infected by the scourge. Since that moment, Maxwell Tyrosus and a few other men left the Crusade, creating the Argent Dawn, considering themselves the pure version of the Scarlet Crusade. Dominion of Dathrohan http://images.wikia.com/chronicleofazeroth/images/7/7a/180px-Scarlet_Crusade_Tabard.jpgThe Light's Banner, as presented by the Scarlet CrusadeAdded by Kairac112 After that moment, the Scarlet Crusade fell more and more into the darkness, heading in a total different way other than their main purpose. The Scarlet Crusade would make enemies with the dwarves and the elves, and would kill anyone on sight, forgetting that they were only killing the undead.His reign was an evil, corrupted one and the downfall of the crusade had just started. Fortunately, there was one more that could change what Balnazzard had done... In the comming months, the rest of the Scarlet Crusade had found out about Balnazzar's corruption. One of the known events happening in the meantime would be the battle of Hearthglen. General Abbendis, his daughter, Inquisitor Sally Whitemane, Arcanist Doan and High Inquisitor Issilien took part at that battle. The Scourge were outnumbering the Scarlet Crusade. Using the mages tower, the High Inquisitor and the Arcanist managed the use the ice to kill the undeads, with a price. General Abbendis died that day, slain by the Scourge... His daughter, Brigitte Abbendis, since then, took his rank as the new High General of the Scarlet Crusade. The Scarlet Crusade would now be scattered arround Lordaeron...In the Scarlet Monastery, Dathrohan would have placed Renault Mograine, Alexandros Mograine's older son and Sally Whitemane, a new High Inquisitor.In Hearthglen, Taelan Fordring, Highlord of the Scarlet Crusade and of Madernholde Keep and High Inquisitor Issilien would be stationed. Later on, Issilien killed Taelan when he wanted to leave the Crusade and join his father. Tirion Fordring killed Issilien, and High Protector Lorik is now regeant of Hearthglen untill a new Highlord is elected. Tyr's Hand was the biggest of them all. It had a port and lands to farm. It was lead by High General Brigitte Abbendis and was the most successfull in keeping the Scourge away, untill the battle of New Avalon, when the Lich King himself destroyed the town of New Avalon and his forces almost destroyed Tyr's Hand while his new army of Death Knights battled the forces at Light's Hope Chappel.It is now being rebuilt, both Tyr's Hand and Heavenshire. The Scarlet Bastion, as it was called, in Stratholme was lead by Saidan Dathrohan, Grand Crusader of the Scarlet Crusade and one of the three Dreadlord brothers, Balnazzar. He revealed himself before his son came into the picture, killing all the Scarlet Crusaders in the bastion, raising them as his own undead army called the Legion. Reformation! Damian Dathrohan, son of Saidan Dathrohan! After 4 years of trying something, the Scarlet Crusade started falling appart. Some returned from Northrend, such as Brigitte Abbendis, taking the title and rank of High Commander, while High Protector Lorik would barely keep Hearthglen safe. There had been no word from the Scarlet Monastery, lately, and word has it it's been completely massacred and taken over by the Forsaken, for whatever reason. Then, the Light sent someone. Damian Dathrohan, son of Saidan Dathrohan arrived in Tyr's Hand, being named Commander of the Scarlet Crusade, for now, and given the chance to reform the Scarlet Crusade under a pure banner. The Scourge, hearing of this, sent a small army to deal with the remains of Tyr's Hand, but with Stromgarde's help, Damian Dathrohan managed to keep the undead away. Tyr's Hand is now being rebuilt and expanded, as in Heavenshire. A few treaties were made since Damian Dathrohan came... Alliance with Stromgarde Treaty with the Ebon Blade Alliance with the High Elves of Dawnstrider Harbor Notable Members of the Scarlet Crusade: Grand Crusader Saidan Dathrohan (Deceased, taken over by Balnazzar) High General Abbendis(Father) (Deceased, Killed by the Scourge) High Commander Brigitte Abbendis(Daughter)(Alive, Leader of the Scarlet Crusade) Highlord Taelan Fordring (Dead, Killed by Issilien) Grand Inquisitor Issilien (Dead, Killed by Tirion Fordring) High Inquisitor Fairbanks (Dead, Killed by Renault Mograine) Scarlet Commander Renault Mograine (Dead, Killed by the Forsaken) High Inquisitor Sally Whitemane (Alive, Tyr's Hand) Arcanist Doan (Alive, Tyr's Hand) High Protector Lorik(Regeant of Hearthglen) (Alive, Hearthglen) Highlord Alexandros Mograine, the Ashbringer (Dead, Killed by his own son) Darion Mograine (Left after his father died) Scarlet Commander Damian Dathrohan (Alive, Leader of the Scarlet Flame) Scarlet Commander Lauren (Alive) Notable Bases: The Scarlet Monastery (Taken by the Forsaken - Renamed into the Black Rose Monastery) Hearthglen (In Darrowmere Fields, soon to be sold to the Argent Crusade and the High Elves) Tyr's Hand (Currently Rebuilding) *Unknown Castle* (Darrowmere Fields) *Unknown Castle* The Scarlet Bastion (Under the command of Balnazzar, leader of the Legion)) Category:New Lordaeron Category:Guilds